Breath of life
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dumbledore y la traición de Snape Harry debe reconocer que ahora no podrá escapar de las garras del Señor tenebroso, especialmente ahora que es su consorte. Y ahora que no hay una posible guerra sobre sus hombros, que no debe preocuparse por ningún problema…ahora probablemente este cayendo en los brazos de Tom. (Tomarry)
1. Capitulo 1: Pesadillas

**Inspirada en la canción Breath of Life (Un soplo de vida) de Florence and the machine**

**Besos a Pawina, mi beta.**

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Mpreg, Slash/yaoi, violencia (regulada), Enlaces mágicos, matrimonios a conveniencia, perjuicios. Todo lo que se puede esperar de Voldy.**

Nah, he empezado a leer los libros como la ley manda. Asi que no habrá mucha discordancia (aunque en realidad sabia muchas cosas, estar leyendo es como un paseo) Y si, habrá algo de insinuación Drarry aunque esto sea un Tom/Harry, porque no puedo evitarlo.

**Ubicado luego del incidente en la torre de astronomía.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Pesadilla**

"Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvido mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños**"**

—**Oscar Wilde**

— ¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!

Snape tomo la varita de Dumbledore del piso apenas el dueño de este cayo al vacio y se la entrego a Draco sin miramientos, sin mirar atrás. Malfoy aun respiraba desigual con sus ojos grises intranquilos buscando a través de la torre de astronomía, la marca tenebrosa aun estaba allí, en el cielo, exudando una neblina negra de tonos descarnados a su paso y el hecho de que Mortifgos habían entrado a Hogwarts se sentía cada vez más palpable a cada segundo, los cuatro mortifagos salieron apresuradamente a orden de Snape hacia afuera donde una batalla se oía cada vez más fuerte.

— Busca a Potter, tráelo al gran comedor. Nos iremos desde allí—fue la escueta respuesta que Snape le dio a la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, Malfoy asintió, se relamió los labios con nerviosismo aun con pequeños espasmos de terror en sus ojos grises y corrió escaleras abajo, Snape echo por última vez una mirada a la torre de astronomía; pasándola, sin saber, a través de Harry. Este aun petrificado, sintió la rabia bullir en su interior como una bomba explotando dolorosamente contra su pecho, terror y conmoción mezclados. Snape miro con desdén hacia la vacía estancia y se retiro ondeando su capa incapaz de saber que un aterrorizado Harry Potter había observado todo.

Sintió la capa deslizarse a través de su piel cuando el hechizo de Dumbledore se desvaneció gracias a su muerte, su corazón chocaba fuertemente contra su pecho de una manera casi tortuosa, sus piernas fallaron en intermedio y termino en el piso, con el relicario que Dumbledore le había pasado disimuladamente en su llegada a Hogsmeade apretado contra su pecho y la capa de invisibilidad enredada en sus rodillas. Sentía las mejillas empapadas. Estaba llorando.

Dumbledore había muerto

Snape lo había matado…

Snape…

A su mente llego el vago hecho de que Snape y Malfoy lo estaban buscando, tal vez para matarlo a él también como lo habían hecho con el director. Un súbito deseo de venganza hizo a Harry levantar la mirada, la tristeza dando paso a la rabia, de la rabia, al deseo irrisible de vengar al director. Con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos y una firme convicción de vengar a su mentor corrió escaleras abajo, el sonido de sus pasos resonaban a través de los escalones y paredes repletas de polvo y telarañas.

Cuando bajo encontró que todo era un caos, rostros conocidos y apreciados luchaban contra Mortifagos. Harry logro encontrar a Remus en los alrededores, Tonks luchando arduamente junto al licántropo que lanzo miradas desesperadas cuando Fenrir Greyback ondulo cerca de él lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra. Ron estaba cerca también, él lo miro con sus preocupados ojos azules antes de responder un hechizo que reboto en una ventana del pasillo que exploto enseguida sobre el mortifago que lo había esquivado, Harry se pregunto levemente por Ginny antes de seguir corriendo tras las figuras difusas de Snape y Malfoy seguidos de Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

— ¡Snape!—el grito raspo dolorosamente su garganta cuando diviso la capa negra descendiendo por las escaleras rumbo a los pasillos interiores, un fuerte Expelliarmus fue lanzado hacia el profesor de pociones, Malfoy se había adelantado con su comitiva, o eso pensaba. Snape sintió su varita deslizarse de sus manos apenas se volteo distraídamente hacia un lado, Potter estaba apuntándolo con la varita, su precaria estatura no era una traba para mirar con esos ojos verdes inyectados en rabia. "Lo vio todo" supo entonces Severus, el grito de un alumno se escucho y la maldición lanzada por un desprevenido mortifago roso a través del pasillo antes de desintegrarse en medio de Harry y Severus, un Avada Kedavra iluminando los vividos ojos esmeraldas antes de desaparecer.

— Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Potter—bufo, la tranquilidad brillando en esos ojos negros profundos, sin fin, sin piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien matara a sangre fría? Sin importarle nada, sin remorderle la conciencia y estar allí hablando con él con ese tono despectivo tan tranquílame como cualquier día.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Lo mato cuando confiaba en usted! ¡Cobarde!—grito Harry con la rabia de sus palabras corriendo por sus venas, arrepentido de haber hecho caso en los "Confía en Snape" que todos le habían dicho, aun sentía su corazón bombardeando sangre dolorosamente, cada vez que respiraba, el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba muerto se hacía más palpable y a cada segundo Harry se desesperaba mas. Lo había matado, sin consideración ni piedad.

Harry juro poder haber visto un destello de arrepentimiento en los profundos ojos negros de Snape, solo por un segundo, el mismo segundo que vio a Ginny aparecer a través de un pasillo adjunto gritando su nombre cuando era alcanzada por un Mortifago que le atrapo bruscamente y que sostuvo a la chica para que viera a la fuerza la caída de su héroe, el mismo segundo en el que Severus Snape hablo por fin:

—Yo solo elegí el bando que mas me convenía, el que más nos convenía a ambos, Potter—fue la escueta respuesta de Severus antes de que El-niño-que-vivió sintiera un hechizo explotar contra su sien. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie ligeramente nervioso con la varita alzada, la misma varita que había lanzado un Desmaius por la espalda al desprevenido niño de oro de Gryffindor. Ginny, desesperada, solo pudo gritar el nombre de su novio con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas antes de caer desmayada ante un hechizo exactamente igual.

Severus miro al pequeño muchacho desparramado en el piso, vulnerable y sin capacidad para defenderse. Se repitió, casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, de que su decisión era la mejor.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Había una chica al final del pasillo, Harry conocía el lugar y por alguna razón la conocía también a ella, era el ministerio de magia, el departamento de misterios, con sus pisos de pulidas aguas oscuras y estancadas reflejando el vestido negro carmín que arrastraba lentamente una joven muchacha. El cabello estaba cayendo por su espalda como suaves hebras de seda negra, hombros descubiertos y blanquecinos irguiéndose elegantemente antes de parar lentamente bajo su vestido de encaje, hermosamente escalofriante bajo la fría luz del ministerio. Harry sintió añoranza y miedo, dos cosas que le confundieron al segundo de sentirlas, allí parado al final de pasillo. Tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

— _**¿Vamos a entrar?**_—el susurro se oyó silbante, frio como la piedra pulida, Harry reconoció que era parsel, fluido y natural, como cuando hablaba con las serpientes por accidente. La chica viro, su largo cabello negro dejando estelas en el aire, cuando Harry la tuvo frente a frente jadeo con la impresión atravesando su pecho. Ojos rojos miraban directamente hacia él con sus pobladas pestañas negras parpadeando en un gesto de retorcida inocencia, era solo una adolescente. Los labios color carmesí se curvaron alegremente cuando diviso a Harry y alzo los menudos brazos invitándolo a un abrazo— _**¿Me dejas entrar?**_

Allí se acabo el sueño

.

.

.

Harry despertó repentinamente con el ultimo cosquilleo del "Enervate" recorriendo sus extremidades, estaba acostado en una superficie dura y plana, roca de un calabozo posiblemente, sentía las extremidades entumecidas por el frío y los parpados pesados cuando intento estirarse lentamente. La varita de pino de Snape desapareció de su vista cuando el frio profesor de pociones la guardo bajo su túnica mientras una de sus manos cetrinas le daba despreciantes palmadas a su mejilla para que despertara.

—Mucho tiempo dormido, Potter— las suelas de los zapatos de Snape resonaron contra el piso, Harry tanteo el suelo húmedo y encontró sus empapados lentes, estaban algo rotos en la esquina pero logro ver mejor cuando se los puso, tanteando su ropa descubrió que su varita no estaba con él pero que el relicario seguía apretado en su puño agarrotado, al mismo tiempo sentía protestar a todos sus músculos por la falta de movimiento a la que se vio sometido por un tiempo del cual él no estaba informado.

—Snape— su voz sonó ronca cuando intento reincorporarse adecuadamente, logrando solo mantenerse penosamente sentando en medio del lugar, orientándose con su precaria vista. Severus estaba de pie en una esquina de la estancia, era algo parecido a un calabozo, no había ventanas y las paredes eran igual que el piso, de fría roca plana, había solo una vela flotando en el centro de la habitación iluminando precariamente las figuras patidifusas de tres mortífagos que no eran los de las torre de Astronomía, además de Snape y otra figura oscura cubierta por una elegante túnica de capucha que parecía liderar la asquerosa comitiva de asesinos.

—Pobre bebé Potter, solo, sin nadie que lo proteja ¿Dónde está el sucio sangre Muggle de Dumbledore ahora?—logro reconocer la voz de Bellatrix, venia de uno de los enmascarados, solo que no sabía cual, la mujer era lo suficientemente alta para pasar desapercibida entre hombres, aunque descubrió los pliegos del elegante vestido negro de la mujer al repasar su vista por los zapatos de cada quien. Apretó la mandíbula de manera desesperada, intentando no lanzar un improperio hacia la asesina de su padrino, estaba en desventaja y lo menos que quería era morir por una tontería.

Aunque Harry debía entender que el autocontrol no era una de sus virtudes.

—No peor de lo que estará Voldemort cuando lo encuentre ¿No ha encontrado tu asqueroso amo otro escondite en el cual esconderse como un sucio ratón?_—_gruño, aun sentía las extremidades pesadas y adoloridas pero su lengua funcionaba perfectamente y su cerebro estaba trabajando lo más arduamente posible en busca de un buen plan de escape. La única salida era la roída puerta al final de la habitación irónicamente bloqueada por el grupo de mortifagos.

—Se atreve a decir su nombre—susurro Bellatrix, gruñendo entre dientes mientras disolvía su máscara. Su rostro se veía mucho mejor que antaño, el hombre de la túnica negra le paro de ir contra el niño-que-vivio con una larga y pálida mano. Bellatrix apretó los dientes y arrugo el rostro en una mueca muy parecía a la de un niño caprichoso, luego simplemente acato la orden con un confuso respeto hacia la persona encapuchada.

Después de sus palabras Harry pudo ver como Snape se tensaba en las esquina desiluminada de nuevo, el parecía esperar algo ansiosamente, tal vez de Harry o de los mortifagos frente de él. Harry no lo sabía muy bien y tampoco siguió indagando en ello porque la cicatriz empezó a arder más fuerte que nunca, como cuando Voldemort lo había tocado en el cementerio de los Riddle deliberadamente la noche de la última prueba. Cuando el encapuchado dio un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa viperina deslizándose por sus labios mientras Nagini aparecía tras él, Harry entendió el hecho de que ese _era Voldemort._

"Felicidades Harry, eres un genio" se felicito cuando la punzada en su cicatriz le hizo gemir y retorcerse penosamente en su sitio acentuando arduamente el dolor muscular "¡Un genio!"

—Muy valiente, Harry Potter—tirado de nuevo en el piso y retorciéndose del dolor Harry solo pudo ver las suelas de las elegantes botas de piel de dragón posicionarse cerca de su rostro, los ojos viperinos de Nagini mirarlo atentamente y esa voz fría y arrastrada hablándole—Me pregunto si esa valentía se aplica cuando sientes dolor ¿Ahora quieres decirme algo, pequeño?—susurro con un tono de voz cada vez mas escalofriante.

—_**Está sufriendo mucho, déjalo respirar. Una cría mía no puede ser tratada así, Tom**_—Harry se sorprendió de cómo el dolor paso en un segundo con solo la simple orden de Nagini, Voldemort se inclino frente a él con las exhalaciones impresionadas de los mortifagos cuando su amo alzo con una de sus manos el mentón del chico tembloroso del piso, Harry ni siquiera podía mantener los vidriosos ojos esmeralda abiertos por mucho tiempo cuando aun sentía espasmos de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Aunque quería apartar esa mano extrañamente reconfortante de su rostro.

— _**¿Qué es esto, Potter?**_—El chico apretó fuertemente los ojos con frustración cuando los dedos fríos encontraron camino hasta el relicario apretado contra su pecho, Harry no tuvo suficiente fuerzas como para pelear por la potestad del colgante así que solo dejo que su dueño lo tomara de vuelta al sentir como la mayoría de sus fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente, era como si drenaran toda su energía con el objetivo de cansarlo. Harry sabía que era Voldemort quien lo hacía, aun oculto tras la capucha y con sus manos que, extrañamente, ya no parecían tan monstruosas como la última vez, era algo ilógico que Voldemort quisiera que él no luchara ya que era su mayor placer enfrentarse contra el ¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente no quería lastimarlo? ¿Por qué?

—_**N-No te incumbe**_—fue lo único que Harry pudo articular en un precario Parsel, Nagini pareció alegrarse con el hecho porque zigzagueo de una manera algo entusiasta alrededor del chico y lo cubrió con su pesado cuerpo, intentando darle calor, si es que una serpiente podía hacer eso.

—Muy bien hecho, Severus—ignoro deliberadamente al joven desparramado en el piso, Voldemort se giro con su fría sonrisa mientras analizaba el relicario que no había llegado a ser destruido—Ni una sola de tus palabras han sido mentiras, solo por eso te concedo el que te vayas, dile a Narcissa que estaré complacido con que te de una buena habitación esta noche. Márchense todos, hablare yo mismo con el chico.

—Pero mi señor…—intento Bellatrix, pero la firme mano de un mortifago la tomo del brazo, probablemente su esposo, Harry no estuvo muy seguro, y la guio hacia la única oxidada puerta del lugar para desaparecer por ella.

Una vez los pasos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente Voldemort volvió a girar hacia el tembloroso muchacho que era Harry Potter, el glorioso niño-que-vivió, la única esperanza del mundo mágico, allí, tirado en el piso tan indefenso como el pobre niño que era, lanzo un sonido chasqueante al aire dejando ver su descontento.

—El viejo entrometido de Dumbledore—chasqueo el señor tenebroso—Siempre metiéndose en donde no le incumbe. Sospeche de que sabría de los Horrocrux, nunca pensé que te lo diría, pero me fue muy útil al final—susurro, Harry no sabía porque lo sentía tan cerca, respirando en su oreja ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?—¿Quién diría que el pequeño niñito-que-vivió es exactamente una de las razones por las cuales sigo vivo?—la carcajada áspera hizo a Harry temblar innecesariamente, de súbito dos manos frías le levantaron del suelo repentinamente, sosteniéndolo contra el pecho ajeno, Harry lucho fieramente con sus puños antes de sentir un nuevo tirón que dreno gran parte de su fuerza, jadeo cuando sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse de la túnica de su enemigo, Riddle pareció complacido con ello.

—Sucio monstruo… —Harry iba a continuar, decir las mil y un sandeces que había aprendido de parte de Ron y sus ataques de rabia. Pero un dedo le paro el movimiento de los labios junto con un hechizo de silencio no verbal y sin varita, Harry se contento siguiendo su perorata dentro de su mente donde podría asesinar una y otra vez al ser sin alma frente a él, Riddle, aun así, le miraba con esos fríos ojos rojos tras la capucha clavados en él.

—Habla con muy poco recato, Potter—Harry hubiera lanzado un grito junto con un hechizo punzante si hubiera podido en ese preciso instante—Pero eso no es importante ahora—acepto el mayor, alzando el relicario entre sus manos—Lo que me importa ahora es saber de dónde saco esta copia del relicario de Salazar Slytherin ¿Y dónde está el verdadero?

—Ese es… —intento decir Harry cuando sintió el hechizo desvanecerse de sus cuerdas vocales. —Ese es el real, lo tome yo mismo de la cueva—mintió, sabiendo que fue Dumbledore quien se había apropiado del relicario, pensó, vagamente, que tal vez el astuto profesor lo hubiera cambiado cuando se lo paso a él. Solo que ¿Con que motivo?

—Tomando lo que no es suyo. Aunque no, Potter, este no es el original—bufo el señor tenebroso—Grandes cosas enseñaba ese viejo chiflado. Grandes cosas—remarco con ironía. Un dedo zigzagueo a través del rostro de Harry, tanteando la piel suave mientras esta rehuía de su tacto, Voldemort pareció terriblemente divertido cuando Harry se contorsiono a través de su espalda solo por escapar de su tacto. La capucha cayó en ese momento cuando Harry era precariamente sostenido por las manos del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Unos ojos rojos le dieron bienvenida a un rostro afilado y fuerte en facciones atractivas, recordándole mucho al Tom Riddle Sr. de los recuerdos de los Gaunt. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era atractivo.

—_**Tu… **_—susurro Harry sintiendo un placentero tirón de mágica provenir del enlace. Repentinamente sus ojos enclarecierón como dos joyas de mar, parecía turbado frente al hombre maduro y atractivo frente a él, había algo nuevo allí, Harry lo sabía. Era una nueva conexión, algo diferente de la cicatriz, era como si la persona que le sostenía tuviera cierto poder en sus acciones en ese momento, estaba repentinamente enterado del hecho de que allí había algo nuevo, demasiado latente para ser verdad.

—_**Lo ssé**_—desdeño con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo lentamente, apartando de sus pensamientos al joven muchacho—Muy parecido a mi asqueroso padre, creo que llegue a escuchar de parte de Severus que Dumbledore te daba clases para hacerme frente, una buena dosis de la vida de mi asqueroso padre debió de serte introducida … —dudo—repugnante ascendencia, pero mejor esto a un hombre mitad serpiente, no resulta muy atractivo a la vista—hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que hizo a aparecer dos caninos afilados y resaltar su manzana de Adán. Tom Riddle estaba frente a Harry, su nariz recta y ojos rojos hablaban de altivez pero el cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rostro libremente, apenas largo, lo hacía ver más atractivo.

— ¿Que quieres de mi ahora?—susurro Harry, notando que hacia minutos ya podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta, con eso en mente se alejo dos temblorosos pasos con un porte tenso y vigilante, aun con la muda esperanza de encontrar su varita tirada en algún lugar del calabozo.

—No has escuchado bien ¿Cierto?—Harry sentía que no podía venir nada bueno, no cuando el mismísimo Voldemort estaba sonriendo de aquella manera— ¿Por qué crees que tenemos esta conexión tan… peculiar?—Riddle se paseo por la habitación sin recelos, observando a Harry que se encogía buscando una salida como un cervatillo asustado, la fría voz de Tom le calaba hasta los huesos como un cincel afilado. Y ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que parecía empujar hacia él con tanta insistencia? "¡Tu varita!" grito una inexistente voz en su cabeza que le hizo olvidar el asunto por ese momento mientras Riddle seguía hablando "Debes encontrar tu varita"— ¿Un error quizás? James se sabe, el día en que intente matarte deje esa cicatriz en tu frente—apunto el rayo que se mostraba orgullosamente tras un rebelde mechón de pelo azabache— Una marca mía, en ti, lamente no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, fue un error, pero uno muy bueno. Tu, mi querido niño, eres un Horrocrux, eres _mi _Horrocrux. Una persona en carne y hueso hecha para mantenerme vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos, una parte de mi alma, una parte de mi—hizo una pausa, su altiva mirada repasando el delgado cuerpo de Harry, este se encontró con que no había más espacio con que dar otro pasó atrás porque choco contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente desesperado miro directamente hacia los profundos ojos rojos de su adversario que lo contemplaron deleitados—Y eres todo mío, Harry James Potter.

—¡Nunca!—grito Harry al tiempo que lanzaba un Expelliarmus sin varita que logro consumir la poca energía que le quedaba en su organismo, aun así busco fuerzas para reincorporarse, correr hasta la puerta y salir porque ¡Aleluya! ¡Estaba abierta! No pudo siquiera salir de ese pasillo cuando sintió de nuevo ese extraño jalón que venía desde la otra parte de esa extraña y nueva conexión que Voldemort había entablado, le hacía sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo mientras se drenaba todo, sus fuerzas, su magia, incluso sus ganas de resistirse. El oxigeno de sus pulmones estrangulando los órganos vitales, presionando incómodamente. Todo pareció demasiado pesado y confuso cuando se desplomo de rodillas al piso, sus brazos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Escucho los tranquilos pasos de Tom caminando por el pasillo, Nagini venia arrastrándose junto a él.

—_**Una cría muy mala—**_fue lo que Harry logro escuchar cuando sintió que Voldemort lo elevaba entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho que encontró extrañamente cálido y reconfortante. Cuando la inconsciencia quería llevárselo de nuevo simplemente pudo sentir inconscientemente que estaba en el lugar donde se suponía debía de estar. Suspiro, apretando su mejilla contra el cuello de Tom sin ser capaz de reconocer que estaba mal o bien—_**Muuuy mala.**_

**-BreathOfLife-**

La segunda vez que Harry despertó una incómoda sensación de necesidad estaba instalado en su pecho a la par que una agradable y mullida cama le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos con las sabanas cálidas y reconfortantes rebosando a su alrededor, estancadas y cálidas al tacto. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando se sintió tan cómodo, se deslizo deliciosamente a través de la frazadas disfrutando los últimos retazos de su placentero sueño hasta que escucho una respiración en la habitación y repentinamente todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se arremolinaban en su mente de una forma que lo mareo al reincorporarse precipitadamente en la cama. Estaba en una habitación elegante, la cama de cuatro postes y dosel oscuro era elegante con tallados de oro y exquisitos detalles que Harry no pudo apreciar al encontrar torpemente unos lentes nuevos en la orilla del buro a su derecha.

Al fondo de la habitación Voldemort estaba sentado en una cara silla estampada con negro y verde, sus tranquilos e inexpresivos ojos rojos lo miraban desde la lejanía con sus piernas cruzadas y un conjunto de aristocrática ropa negra resaltando su imponente figura, esperando por el que Harry despertara.

—Tú… —gruño apretando sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos, masticando lentamente las palabras entre sus labios. Riddle elevo la comisura de su labio en gesto que pareció de todo menos agradable.

—Buena manera de referirse a los mayores.

—Tu mataste a mis padres—siseo Harry, cada palabra empezando a teñirse por parsel, silaba por silaba—¡Por ti mataron a Sirius! ¡Por ti mataron a Dum_**bled**__ore!_! ¡E_r_e_s u__**n bastardo controlador, cobarde y asqueroso asesino…!**_

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar en parsel, pero los ojos del mayor brillaron con oscura diversión cuando se levanto y camino hacia un histérico Harry Potter que estaba terriblemente ocupado lanzando todas las sandeces en su contra, el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos tintineando bajo la histeria.

Tom hizo un ademán con su mano que logro callar mágicamente a Harry, el hechizo silenciador lo enfureció porque se alzo aun más sobre las frazadas, esta vez buscando ir contra la integridad física del hombre mayor, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que Tom logro esquivar fácilmente. Harry sintió como sus manos eran apresadas contra las sabanas y su cuerpo era impactado contra la suave superficie mientras una mano apretaba dolorosamente contra la piel de su mandíbula, donde seguramente ya habría heridas hechas por las filosas uñas.

—Tan implacable como tus padres—gruño el mago oscuro, sus fríos ojos siguiendo el ceño frunció del Gryffindor de pelo oscuro— Personas así mueren…_tan _rápido—los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron templados sobre el hombre mayor, fijos, como dos faroles encendidos. Su respiración irregular contra el pecho contrario, las uñas lograron sacar sangre de su labio cuando el Lord las arrastro a través de la boca suavemente redondeada y roja de la rabia—Deberé domarte, dedicadamente, Harry—expreso con estaxis brillando en sus ojos fríos como llamas congeladas.

El chico pataleo insistentemente bajo el contacto del mago oscuro, soltando sonidos que serían gritos indignados si no tuviera un hechizo silenciador en las cuerdas vocales. Harry sintió las frías manos de Riddle atravesar a través de una pijama que no estaba consciente que llevaba hasta ese momento, sus manos mágicamente pegadas a cada lado de su rostro, la nariz inhalando el olor del chico, el contacto se sentía contradictoriamente placentero cuando oleadas de magia intoxicarte mezclada a la suya llegaban desde el recién descubierto enlace. ¿Qué le había hecho Voldemort? Pensó Harry, cuando un jadeo casi se le escapa de los labios.

—Escúchame bien— susurro Voldemort peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Harry finalmente jadeo—Eres mi Horrocrux, aceptaras casarte conmigo y te enlazaras en tres días, serás mi consorte ante la ley y no replicaras, no harás nada que pueda lucir contra tu voluntad ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, exaltados, todo placer dejado atrás. Ante todo pronóstico las manos de Harry se levantaron estampando sus nudillos contra el rostro perfecto del asesino de sus padres.

— ¡Jodete!—le escupió. Tom sonrió sombríamente encajando de nuevo su barbilla con sus largos dedos, Harry peleo aun hundido entre frazadas esponjosas y mullidas.

—Pensé que dirías eso—replico maquiavélicamente divertido, tomo el brazo de Harry para reincorporarlo en sus temblorosas piernas y arrastrarlo hasta pasar la habitación, un pequeño recibidor donde fueron a parar a un pasillo junto a una escaleras—¡Peter!—rugió el hombre, Pettigrew apareció encorvado penosamente sobre su espalda desde un rincón oscuro.

— ¿Sí, My lord?—el hombrecillo observo a Harry con sus relucientes y pequeños ojos de rata, el chico lo observo con rabia subiendo a sus ojos verdes, aun incrédulos. Estaban pasando tantas cosas y no estaba lo suficientemente lucido para procesarlas todas, pero Pettigrew era una de esas cosas que lograban fijar su rabia en un solo punto.

—Trae a los amigos de Potter al vestíbulo—dijo con frialdad, Pettigrew asintió y corrió escaleras abajo. Harry sintió un helado sentimiento encogerse en su pecho al pensar en todos sus conocidos, creyentes de la causa de Dumbledore. Tal vez presos bajo la mano de los mortifagos, recordó vagamente a Ginny siendo atrapada por uno antes de que desmayara, exhalo con fuerza dejándose llevar por el fuerte agarre de Voldemort que lo arrastro hasta el oscuro vestíbulo de lo que pareció ser Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, su madre frente a él charlando con Bellatrix a un lado de la muy cara chimenea de mármol. Las tres personas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie cuando su señor apareció. Tom tiro deliberadamente a Harry, desparramándolo en el piso de una manera que hizo tronar sus huesos.

—Justo ahora…—bramo con una fría e inexpresiva mirada sobre el chico—El ministerio ha caído bajo mi gente, Hogwarts ha sido subyugada junto a su director y la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra sabe que está bajo mi mandato desde hoy. Soy el nuevo rey de este país, Harry Potter. He tomado mi derecho como único heredero de Slytherin exponiéndolo ante esta dañada sociedad que los hijos de Muggles nos han dejado y al fin he conseguido el dominio de toda Inglaterra, todo este país en este preciso momento está cambiando, los sangre puras regresaran a su merecido puestos en la sociedad—Bellatrix rió, aplaudiendo como un pequeña niña emocionada, sus grandes ojos encendidos con retorcida diversión. Draco estaba tieso en su sitio junto a su madre que lucía respetuosa ante las palabras de su Lord, aunque mantenía una considerable distancia entre su hijo y su señor, bloqueando la vista con su cuerpo—Los sangre Muggle y traidores a la sangre serán la escoria de este imperio, las criaturas mágicas volverán a ser parte de la vida cotidiana y yo dominare cada decisión aquí— justo cuando las palabras oían mas extasiadas, casi ahogadas en la grandeza de lo que Tom Riddle presumía como su reinado, Peter entro repentinamente de una puerta casi inexistente en la habitación, junto con otro mortifago rubio, venía arrastrando a tres personas de los cabellos, dos eran pelirrojos y otra castaña. Harry los reconoció fácilmente como Ron, Ginny y Hermione, atados, maltratados, con golpes visibles en el rostro.

El aire le falto en ese instante.

—¡Ginny!—fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando la chica fue bruscamente lanzada sobre el suelo tal como él hacia minutos. Su novia gimoteó, el labio partido y claras muestras de maltrato en su agradable rostro, los pies y manos encadenadas. Sus grandes ojos marrones apenas pudieron ser elevados hacia Harry para suplicar ayuda, Harry se precipito intentando ponerse de pie. Ginny gimió, sus manos mallugadas se arrastraron hacia Harry.

—Sujétalo—Tom ordeno a Draco, el vacilo mirando Harry pero el empuje de su cautelosa madre hizo que no dudara en alcanzar a Potter y sujetarlo de los delgados brazos que parecían no tener fuerza para luchar.

—Oh, Ginny. Lo siento tanto…

— ¿Cómo crees que serán tratados tus amigos en esta sociedad bajo mi mando?—pregunto Riddle, mirando hacia Harry, la varita gemela del Horrocrux se elevo, amenazando con hacer daño a alguna de esas tres personas —Tú pequeña y adorable novia, por ejemplo. Severus me dijo que la quieres tanto ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella sufriera? ¿Mmm?

Un Crucio no-verbal se impacto contra el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny que gimió ahogadamente y convulsiono contra el piso con su cabello rojo como hebras de fuego agitándose, el hechizo era tan fuerte que puso los ojos en blanco enseguida, los gritos saliendo de ella como una alarma que resonaba en los oídos de Harry.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala maldita sea! ¡No ha hecho nada!—Draco tuvo que presionar más su agarre sobre el desesperado Harry, que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para elevarse e intentar llegar hasta su novia pelirroja, afortunadamente Draco tuvo la suficiente fuerza para subyugarlo—¡No ha hecho nada!

—Sabes cómo salvarla, como evitar el dolor de tus conocidos, como ayudarlos—apunto calmadamente Tom, sus ojos rojos estaban brillando más que nunca sobre el desesperado muchacho de ojos verdes que no apartaba su mirada de la pelirroja. Tom estaba seguro que él la amaba más que su propio orgullo—Solo una palabra, mi pequeño niño—alentó, viendo el punto de quiebre en esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

—¡NO!—Bramo Harry, negándose rotundamente con el fantasma de las lágrimas atravesando sus ojos. Parecía divido entre el miedo y el odio. Entre su orgullo e ideales o Ginny y su vida.

Los gritos de Ginny empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes mientras Tom seguía presionando con el Crucio con placentera saña, la chica gritaba con el sonido atravesando las paredes como una caja de resonancia, un hilo de sangre espesa bajando por sus labios lentamente, Ginny se convulsionaba cada vez más fuerte acentuando las heridas de su rostro y la manera casi penosa en que se erguía del dolor.

Hermione y Ron, descubrió Harry, apenas podían elevar moribundamente los ojos, no podían siquiera gritar, pero Harry encontró la suplica brillando en sus ojos amoratados, las preocupación, la desesperación. Debía hacer algo.

Tom bufo, aburrido ya, si el chico no reaccionaba con uno de ellos tenía más con los cuales probar. Desvelo el Crucio, Ginny cayo seca sobre el pulido piso refinado, gimiendo levemente al sentir cada herida punzar contra sus nervios.

—Si esa es tu decisión—bufo el mago oscuro, elevando su varita para lanzar el Avada Kedavra.

La desesperación nos hace hacer locuras

—¡ACEPTO!—el grito de Harry resonó en los oídos de Draco, el cual se exalto, pensaba que Potter nunca sedería. Era orgulloso como cualquier Gryffindor, o en todo caso, Slytherin, Potter presumía de ser el más terco posible en la historia de Hogwarts, nunca pensó que aceptara la proposición de su señor.

La varita gemela se elevo, elegante antes de ocultarse tras las ropas de su amo, que presumía una fría expresión satisfecha.

—Narcissa— exigió Tom, la mujer rubia dio un paso hacia adelante, la mirada velada hacia el piso con respeto—Organizaras la boda. En tres días, sin retraso, si cumples mis exigencias, Lucius será liberado de Azkaban lo más pronto posible— Narcissa elevo el rostro repentinamente con los ojos azules brillando impactados, la expectativa de su esposo de vuelta pareció darle la valentía para darle la mirada más agradecida que tuvo de entre su repertorio al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo.

—Se lo agradezco, mi señor—gimió Narcissa, tan agradecida que los sentimientos apenas cabían en su voz, el cabello rubio pulcramente peinado se inclino en un reverencia—No le fallare.

Tom bufo—Eso espero.

Harry, aprovechando la falta de atención en él, arrastro su cuerpo a través de la estancia cuando ya no sintió la presión de los dedos de Malfoy en su brazo, llego hasta Ginny suspirando aliviado cuando noto que le temblor en las extremidades había cesado. La chica se aferro a él con ahincó, sus ojos amoratados apenas visibles entre la hinchazón.

—Harry—gimió con los labios resecos, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con amor—No lo hagas—susurro ella, los dedos desplegándose a través de la suave pijama de seda que Harry nunca reconocería. Ella parecía desolada, casi muerta, como un fantasma demasiado arrepentido, su voz un hilo fino y arisco—Cualquier cosa que quieran, no lo hagas. Harry, mírame, prométemelo. Hazlo por mí, sal de aquí, lucha. Harry, te amo.

—Te sacare de aquí, Ginny. Lo prometo—los dedos temblorosos de la pelirroja limpiaron las lágrimas de Harry con reverencia. Ella parecía perdida, no totalmente consciente de donde estaban.

—Te amo… —repitió, como si de alguna manera supiera que eso reforzaba las esperanzas de su novio.

—Llévatelo— ordeno Voldemort con una desdeñosa mirada enviada hacia Ginny y en cómo sus brazos aferraban al chico entre sus brazos, tanto cariño le asqueaba. Bellatrix amplió su gran sonrisa al jalar a Harry de su brazo y apartarlo de la temblorosa Ginny, sorprendentemente el moreno no se opuso—Y devuélvalos al calabozo.

—Dijiste que… —empezó a replicar Harry, sus piernas apenas lo sostuvieron sobre sus pies cuando se escapo del agarre de Bellatrix para encarar al mago oscuro, sus manos apretaron el brazo de Tom, que mostro un expresión desdeñosa y le apretó contra él, manteniéndolo muy cerca.

—Después de la unión—aseguro este, impasible—Los dejare ir entonces.

Harry cedió entonces, relajando sus músculos, Bellatrix le tomo del brazo y le guio a la salida.

—Perdone la insolencia—murmuro Narcissa, su ligera voz cantarina temblando— ¿Pero por qué Potter, mi señor? Es un mestizo, solo la mitad de una sangre pura. ¿Por qué el cómo consorte?

Tom deslizo la gélida sonrisa siniestra a través de sus labios, se inclino hacia la mujer Malfoy, hablando en voz baja mientras Draco se apartaba para no incomodar—Porque somos iguales, querida Narcissa.

La mujer asintió sumisa, sabiendo que esa no era la verdad absoluta.

* * *

**Nota:**

Soy nueva en esta parte del fandom, nunca había escrito un Tomarry, normalmente me conocen por ser una obsesa del Drarry. Confieso que esta pareja se me hace tan complicada y siniestra que me fascina en algún punto. Así que hice esto como un experimento, veremos en qué termina.

¡Besos y me dejan un review!


	2. Capitulo 2: Las razones de Snape

**Inspirado en la canción Breath of life (un soplo de vida) de Florence And the machine**

**¡Besos a Pawina! Mi beta :)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Las razones de Snape**

"_Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo"_

—**Vittorio Alfieri**

* * *

Harry fue lanzado a una habitación desconocida. Tan pronto como el señor oscuro escapo de su vista, Bellatrix desligo una risita rasposa y le miro con sus oscuros ojos divertidos, cerró la puerta frente a los ojos del niño-que-vivió con el seguro traqueteando y el brillo de un hechizo bloqueador adherido por precaución. Harry inclino la cabeza, su respiración tamborileaba inquieta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Bellatrix ya estaba lejos se lanzo contra el pomo de la puerta, con frustración comprobó que estaba cerrada con un hechizo. Intento no entrar en pánico, regulo su respiración cerrando los ojos e inhalo lentamente. Al final de la habitación, fría e impersonal, se levantaba un ventanal con un balcón de puertas de cristal.

Observo con detenimiento la habitación en busca de algún objeto que pudiera romper cristal, la cama era amplia, similar a la que había visto en la habitación del Lord, Todo era lo suficientemente impersonal como para adivinar que no estaba habitada. Lo que adivino era la puerta del baño conducía a un lavabo elegante y modesto para tratarse de los Malfoy's, solo había una ducha, productos personales y toallas dentro de un gabinete de baño que combinaba con el negro y blanco de las baldosas. No había nada que lo ayudara a escapar. Perdiendo la calma volvió en sus pasos hacia el balcón, al acercarse pudo comprobar que el vidrio tallado era lo suficientemente grueso como para hacer inútiles a sus puños. Apretó la yema de los dedos con firmeza contra la superficie fría sintiendo el encantamiento de refuerzo fluir por el cristal.

Arrastro su mano por el cabello desordenado con frustración, había refuerzos mágicos alrededor de todo el balcón, gruño maldiciendo a Riddle, un puño descargo su pena sobre la superficie imperturbable, tras el balcón, casi burlándose de él un pétreo jardín de flora despampanante daba paso a la libertad.

Al parecer Voldemort predijo con exactitud los intentos de escapar que tendría en algún punto del período que pasaría en esa habitación. Despotrico, libero una patada de frustración al suelo; el muy idiota tenía que ser tan meticuloso y prevenido, tan desesperante. Volvió a gruñir, dejándose caer sobre el piso alfombrado de un mórbido color ceniza.

¿Qué había hecho? Aceptar un matrimonio con el asesino de sus padres, eso había hecho. Mantuvo la calma, no debía de desesperarse, sus ojos vagaron de nuevo por la habitación, había un armario al final, blanco y frio con tallados victorianos, al mirar hacia arriba notaba los dibujos de hojas secas y Vintage hechizado que rodeaban los alrededores del techo, una puerta desnuda estaba a su derecha dando paso al baño, ni siquiera había alguna chimenea con algún atizador, nada.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión sobre su pecho. Ginny seguramente había sido torturada con la maldición Cruciatus, tal vez incluso se le aplicaron castigos físicos que podrían romper el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, al igual que Ron y Hermione podrían estar sufriendo. Todo por su culpa, por haber seguido a Malfoy y Snape enviado por la rabia y el deseo de venganza ¿Es que nunca nada podía salir bien? De nuevo su respiración se volvía irregular, Harry sabía que en algún momento cedería, sabía que esto lo estaba sobrepasando. Se sentía desesperado, el corazón le latía en la garganta, con las frustración que causo estragos en sus esperanzas.

"Respira, cálmate" repitió dentro de si, su cabeza parecía estar dando giros agitados con un dolor punzaba hasta su cerebro.

Se levanto solo para desparramarse sobre la cama, dispuesto a esperar el momento preciso en el que tuviera tiempo para escapar. Sus ojos fijos en la doble puerta de madera que le confinaba a las garras de Tom Riddle.

Escaparía de alguna manera, daría lucha y ganaría, ganaría como siempre.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Tom estaba complacido, no feliz, porque los sentimientos eran un estorbo para él. Lo fueron cuando fue un niño huérfano sin esperanzas, un adolescente sin nadie en que confiar o un hombre que defendía los ideales que nadie respetaba.

Tampoco los necesitaba ahora que el Ministerio mágico Ingles caía sobre sus manos ansiosas y ávidas de poder.

Lord Voldemort, ahora conocido como Tom Riddle, heredero de Slytherin se había hecho de la Inglaterra mágica con solo su astucia. Actualmente reyes de diferentes países recibirían la noticia de que el imperio de Inglaterra se había alzado de nuevo gracias al heredero de Slytherin. País que, tan decaído y dañado por los ánimos de la guerra, no pondría oposición más que algunos pocos. Tom sabia que todo estaba pasando exactamente como debían de hacerlo, las piezas estaba a su favor, tenía la fama, el titulo y los seguidores adecuados. No podía fallar.

Alguien probablemente hubiera señalado un punto en falso en su plan, la orden del Fenix, tontos rebeldes que no aceptarían un rey que había matado a muchos para sustituir lo que ellos creían un "justo sistema democrático". Pero allí era donde su carta bajo la manga jugaría a su favor. Harry Potter, un chico de solo 16 años que había sido destinado a matarlo, pero Tom esta vez había sido inteligente y con ayuda de la información valiosa de que el pequeño muchacho no era nada más que uno de sus Horrocrux todo pudo encajar finalmente con exactitud. Aquel chico que cargaba en sus hombros las esperanzas del mundo mágico y de la Orden del fénix, de todos aquellos tontos ilusos que creían podrían derrotarlo, no era más que el trofeo de su gloria.

Nada haría a la población mágica sentirse más desamparada que el hecho de que su propio héroe les traicionaría. Harry era lo suficientemente poderoso para gestar y perpetuar la línea del próximo reinado de Inglaterra, junto con la noble sangre de Salazar Slytherin alzándola en todo su orgullo de nuevo. Tom sabía que no había nadie más idóneo para compartir un enlace matrimonial con él que Harry Potter, el Lord estaba consciente de no amar a nada más que así mismo sobre todas las cosas, aquel pequeño y entrometido Gryffindor insufrible albergaba un fragmento de su alma dentro de él, en alguna parte de su cuerpo llevaba latiendo una parte del heredero de Salazar Slytherin, lo que lo hacía perfecto para ejercer el trabajo de consorte.

Era por ello que Tom se hallaba tan confiando, todo encajaba y esta vez nada se saldría de su plan. Harry Potter era suyo como lo era ahora Inglaterra.

Toquidos sonaron en la puerta de caoba y los pensamientos del Lord divagaron hasta desaparecer.

—Pase—permitió con voz ronca. El traje negro de Severus ondeo al pasar hacia el despacho de su señor, se inclino y murmuro un "Mi rey" que ahora estaban obligados a usar, la coronación seria al día siguiente frente a los ojos de todos y aunque aun no llevara el titulo, los Mortifagos ya habían empezado a mostrar su aprobación por su próximo Rey—Severus, es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí.

Snape desdeño una mueca cuando se le permitió sentarse frente a su señor en una pomposa silla de estampado negro, el despacho de su señor en la mansión Malfoy era frio y elegante como su dueño, aunque anterior a eso hubiera sido el de Lucius Malfoy, con poca iluminación y decoración de oscura madera, la única luz provenía del ventanal de cortinas de terciopelo vino tintó y las misteriosas velas en los rincones menos perceptibles en donde Nagini solía tomar un poco de calor de las velas.

— ¿Que deseas, Severus? Muy pocas veces intentas llamar mi atención y sé que no eres dado a las charlas.

—Deseo hablar con el muchacho—pidió Severus, con seguridad en su voz susurrante. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva apariencia de su señor como los demás Mortifagos. Pero aun era inquietante como había recuperado su anterior apariencia, la quijada firme de ángulos elegantes, pero sus mortales ojos rojos seguían allí, recordando que tenía el suficiente poder para albergar tanta magia negra hasta el punto de que su alma se tiñera de ella.

Tom alzo una ceja, imperturbable.

— ¿Ver al chico?—pregunto con desconfianza, su voz viperina reforzando su apariencia mortal. La tensión en los hombros de Snape era palpable pero su rostro parecía inescrutable.

—Me temo que Potter es algo susceptible a los ideales que se le implantaron desde niño, si le explico debidamente mis razones tal vez ceda, solo un poco. Me veo en la necesidad de ver el que acepte debidamente su puesto… —Tom observo con detenimiento a uno de sus Mortifagos más confiables, la fuente de información que había resultado vital, sin Severus, todos sus planes hubieran caído en picada y los de Dumbledore habrían triunfado sin duda aun después de su muerte.

—Ve con él si eso lo que pretendes—acepto con desinterés—Supongo que él se tranquilizara si le convences de que todo ha sido por su bien—dejo un gesto con su pálida mano y señalo hacia la salida. Severus se inclino con respeto y se marcho. Tom lo vio marchan desinteresado, con sus pensamientos puestos aun en la coronación para el día siguiente.

Snape logro respirar ligero cuando salió de la oficina, debía tener primero el permiso de su señor para poder visitar al muchacho, de lo contrario, hubiese hecho lo posible por evitar esa sensación asfixiante cuando se estaba cerca del Lord. Camino por pasillos de Malfoy Manor con confianza intentando sacudirse los escalofríos para nada placenteros. Se encontró a algunos Mortifagos por el camino, también con Narcissa que planeaba un tanto emocionada la pomposa boda que ahora estaba organizando para nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle y Harry Potter, los enemigos insondables más grandes que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido y además, próximos reyes de Inglaterra.

Llego hasta la puerta con impaciencia, se sintió tenso al saber que al otro lado estaba el hijo de Lily, angustiado por sus amigos y lo que estuviera pasando afuera de la mansión, desinformado e indefenso ¿Era eso un buen pago al sacrificio de su amiga? ¿De la tierna y dedicada Lily? Tomo aire para mantener su máscara fría e imperturbable, en el proceso, despejar sus dudas.

Lily hubiera preferido a su hijo vivo y con una familia que muerto por "El bien mayor"

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse vibro bajo su mano firmemente apoyada en el pomo. Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado y por precaución empuño su varita, pero fue inevitable alarmarse cuando no vio a nadie en toda la habitación, la madera bajo unos pies descalzos gimió justo para que Severus esquivara el pedazo de madera destinado a hacerle daño.

— ¡Bastardo traidor!—bramo Harry, apareció de manera repentina detrás de la puerta. El pedazo de madera partida con astillas filosas entre las manos fue alzado de nuevo en son de amenaza—¡Asqueroso bastardo asesino!— avanzo contra Severus, con seguridad, este en vez de esquivarlo como la vez anterior le sostuvo las manos, arrebatándole el pedazo de madera que cayó sobre el piso. Snape estaba sorprendido por el asalto repentino, pero más que todo ocultamente alegre de que el chiquillo aun siguiera vivo y sano, usualmente dejarlo solo en una habitación acarreaba más desgracias que beneficios.

— ¡Cállese por Merlin!—Exclamo resentido el porcionista— ¿Podría usted escucharme antes de hacer pataletas? ¡Pudo matar a alguien con eso!

— ¡Usted mato a Dumbledore! ¡¿Por qué habría de importarme si lo mato a usted?! ¡Sucio traidor de mierda!—el chillido de Harry casi le deja sin tímpanos, el pequeño muchacho avanzo nuevamente después de haber sido empujado con brusquedad hacia atrás. Parecía tan decidido a matarlo que Severus se permitió sentir una pisca de miedo— ¡Usted lo mato y el confiaba en usted!

— ¡EL ME ORDENO QUE LO MATARA!—estallo, arto de los chillidos de su alumno, los ojos de Harry se templaron con la barbilla elevada, la anterior llama furiosa de sus iris paso a ser la vulnerable ventana hacia el alma del chico. Snape se relajo cuando Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás—Estaba agonizando ¡Prefirió una muerte limpia y fácil a una dolorosa! ¡Me lo ordeno el mismo!

— ¿Cómo se que es verdad?—murmuro con desconfianza, el pedazo de madera balanceándose en sus manos menudas y heridas por las astillas. Severus dudo, pero al menos el chico ya no estaba alzando cualquier objeto filoso en busca de la muerte segura de alguien.

—Tendrás que depositar tu confianza en mí. ¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí y no muerto y en la lista de asuntos resueltos de Lord? Escúchame—sentencio con agrietad. Harry mordió su labio con duda, Severus vio, levemente, el fantasma de las lágrimas en los ojos parecidos a los de Lily empezar a brillar. Oh, no, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a un chiquillo lloroso.

— ¿Como paso?—Harry intento que su tono de voz fuese regulado, su cuerpo parecía inquieto, ojos nerviosos parpadearon para no dejar salir las lagrimas, al parecer su orgullo era más grande que su pena. Severus se irguió de nuevo, arreglando con un movimiento de cabeza los mechones que se habían salido de lugar durante el forcejeo, miro hacia las inquietas manos del chico, estaban llenas de sangre, al mirar hacia el armario del fondo, efectivamente, la puerta estaba desencajada y una parte considerable arrancada a golpes.

—Déjame primero curar esas heridas—Harry no supo si fue un ofrecimiento o una orden, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el brusco toque de Snape tomo sus manos, el oscuro profesor movió limpiamente su varita. Harry vio como las astillas desaparecían en volutas de brillantina roja y las heridas se cerraban frente a sus ojos.

Harry se alejo dos pasos, inseguro de si hablar, alzo la vista y la volvió a bajar tan confundido como solo un chico de 16 años podía estarlo. La puerta seguía abierta y la leve idea de escapar paso por su mente, pero tan pronto lo pensó la puerta se cerró con un estruendo que hizo eco en la habitación.

—Escúchame bien—siseo el hombre de negro, las expresiones de Snape parecían incluso más oscuras y sombrías que antes. Harry vio atento como el mago mayor conjuro dos sillas cómodas y una mesa, se sentó al extremo opuesto del que su antiguo profesor tomo. El hombre se irguió en su asiento, tomando aire para hablar— Debido a que mis decisiones no acarearon un buen destino para la persona que amaba, tenía mi confianza puesta en Dumbledore, completa y absoluta desde el día en que te entregaron a los Dursley. Estaba ciego ante sus promesas, y trabajaba solo para él espiando al señor oscuro, enviando información casi insignificante a los Mortifagos, pero no fue plenamente hasta estos últimos días que abrí los ojos. Dumbledore estaba loco, tenía buenas intensiones, pero estaba loco. El lord desconocía de este hecho, del que tú eres su Horrocrux y pensó utilizarlo a su favor, supongo que te conto del anillo de los Gaunt ese anillo era un Horrocrux, lo destruyo de tal manera que la maldición de este cayó en él y no le importo ¡Dio su propia vida por la causa pensando que cualquier lo haría con tanta facilidad como él!

—Su mano—susurro Harry, comprendiendo de repente— ¿Estaba matándolo?

—Poco a poco, si—admitió con pesar— Fue entonces cuando empezó a revelarme todo, el día en que el Lord dejo esa marca en ti, Potter. No solo creó una conexión, dejo un pedazo de su alma dentro por equivocación. Para vencer al Lord debías matar cada uno de los Horrocrux, incluyéndote como uno de ellos, debías morir para que el también lo hiciera y la profecía no hacía más que darle peso al hecho—resoplo con agrietad, Harry sintió algo pesado caer en su estomago. La profecía desde ese punto de vista lograba tener más sentido, si él era un Horrocrux también debía de ser destruido para lograr que Voldemort cayera. Qué ironía, había estado luchando contra sí mismo, la profecía decía que ninguno viviría si el otro seguía vivo. Pero Tom Riddle estaba vivo, y no solo en Horrocrux, también dentro de él.

—Dame un momento—mascullo Harry. La información se a galopaba a montones sobre su mente cansada. Estaba paralizado, con la mente en blanco y el corazón rezumbaba en su pecho. Había pasado peores cosas en su vida ¡Pero diablos! No había sido esas estar destinado a morir no importa que, ni tampoco estar destinado a las manos de Voldemort, estar conectado de manera tan intima a un ser al que despreciaba.

Sus pasos vacilantes se dirigieron al balcón cerrado, algo latía en su pecho con desenfreno, no era su corazón. El latido de su corazón no dolía tanto, no hacía que sintiera tanta culpa y miedo al mismo tiempo de manera tan intensa.

—Sé que es difícil de entender—Severus apoyo una mano fría e impersonal sobre el hombro delgaducho del adolescente, el tono de voz regulado no expresaba ninguna emoción—Pero es algo que debes de asimilar. Pensaras que he tomado la peor decisión, pero me prometí que te mantendría a salvo y mantenerte con el Lord, ser su pareja, te mantendrá vivo más de lo que cualquier mago podría imaginar.

— ¡¿Y qué pasa con las personas que confiaban en mi?!—Bramo, alejando la mano pálida de Severus fuera de su alcance, ojos verdes latían con rencor— ¡Estarán bajo el mandato de un tirano! ¡Seguiré vivo, pero será como matarme!

—Tu madre no te hubiera querido muerto… —gruño, apretó sus dedos delgados alrededor de la mano que se había alzado en busca de lastimarlo. Harry apretó los labios y le miro con esos ojos verdes brillantes tras las gafas que lo hacía ver idéntico a James Potter en su juventud. Severus noto como la furia de Harry subió al mencionar a su madre.

— ¡No hables de ella como si supieras más de ella que yo!—Harry grito.

—Pues si lo sé. Se mucho de ella, se que amaba los viernes por la tarde y que su materia favorita era Encantamientos. Fui su mejor amigo ¡Se que te amaba, que ella no hubiese querido, ni por un segundo, que el hijo que adoraba muriera solo por las alucinaciones de un lunático!—Severus estaba en su límite, tanto como para gritar todo lo que guardaba tras capas de indiferencia y años de luto, nunca fue bueno para soportar mocosos insolentes y el leve parecido que Harry podría tener con Lily no jugaba suficiente peso con el parecido pasmoso que James Potter tenia con su hijo—¡Te casaras con el Lord y vivirás como su consorte! ¡Lo quieras o no! ¡En tres días, Potter! Me importa muy poco las personas que confiaban en que un niño de 16 años les salvara, con suerte, el Lord limpiara esta sociedad de tontos incompetentes. Hasta el día de tu boda, Potter.

Severus giro, y con los nudillos apretados cerró la puerta con un estruendoso portazo y el sonido del hechizo de cerradura impactando contra la madera.

Harry no replico, ni grito, solo se mantuvo apenas de pie con sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde Snape había marchado. Puestas las razones, resultaba solo un poco más complicado señalar a Snape con plena confianza de que él tenía la culpa de todo.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Malfoy apretó los dedos entre su cabello rubio platino mientras se hundía en su aburrimiento matutino. Bellatrix tatareaba al otro lado de la habitación con sus ojos negros fijos en el techo.

—Es solo un mestizo ¿Por qué un Lord oscuro querría casarse con la mitad de un sangre pura?—Draco barbullo, Narcissa envió una mirada resignada a su hijo al alzarla de los pergaminos. Había tarjetas de boda por allí, diseños de arreglos florales y pequeñas notas de medidas para trajes. La mujer rubia iba a replicar, pero la voz arrastrada de Bellatrix se le adelanto.

— ¡El Lord puede casarse con quien quiera!—exclamo, presionando los hombros de Draco hacia abajo, el chico se sobresalto. Bella rio, tatareo con su voz discordante—Su sangre es pura ¡Del mismo Salazar Slytherin! ¿Qué es la sangre de una nacida de Muggles contra ello? ¡Nada! Potter podría ser una nacido de Muggles como su tonta madre y nada importaría, es de mi señor quien se habla, tonto sobrino.

Draco no podía creer que una excusa con tales fundamentos y tan malas referencias podría convencer a alguien, busco la mirada de su madre para encontrar aprobación. Gruño entre murmullos, agradecido no estar tan ciego, el Lord podría ser la misma reencarnación de Merlín y no lograría purificar la sangre impura de Potter. El chico era rebeldía en toda su extensión, todo lo que Draco odiaba, tonto, desalineado, desafiante y dueño de unos ojos verdes lo suficiente agradables como para hundirte en sus encantos.

También debía de admitir que su molestia por la próxima boda no nacía solo de la sangre mestiza que corría en las venas del niño que vivió, le desgarraba el orgullo el simple hecho de saber que el Lord había sido lo suficientemente inteligente, como él no pudo serlo, para someter a Potter, aquel chico de miradas fieras y esmeraldas que guardaban las vivas emociones de un estúpido adolescente. La sensación de que el Señor oscuro tendría esos sonrosados labios de donde manaban ácidos insultos hacia su persona era por demás irritante.

—Tonterías, Potter es solo un idiota.

—Oh, ¡Calla, Draco!—exclamo Narcissa, sus lindos ojos teñidos en enfado—Pronto, Potter será el consorte del Lord, sin mencionar que el Lord será nuestro rey ¡Debes respetar a alguien que será tu próximo gobernante!—ella se puso de pie, arrastrando el vestido de encaje que con orgullo lucia— Harry Potter será el consorte de Thomas Marvolo Riddle, nuestro rey, nuestro Lord y nuestra lealtad será recompensada con muchas más cosas que la libertad de tu padre, Dragón.

Bellatrix pareció encantada con el discurso de su hermana menor, porque reboto en su asiento puesto en el espacioso estudio de Narcissa y rio como tan solo ella podría hacerlo.

—Potter un Rey—gruño con voz áspera Draco, no pudo evitar pensar en ese tonto Gryffindor ocupando un trono, con esa sonrisita de niño bueno y porte de león—El Lord esta demente.

— ¡Niño idiota!—Bramo Bella, sus pequeñas manos se alzaron junto con su varita en un movimiento brusco que pretendía ser una maldición cortante.

—Bellatrix, ¡Por Merlín!—Exclamo Narcissa—Recato, cariño—musito con voz suave, la morena imito fanfarronear de la voz delicada de su hermana—Debo de llevar estos diseños a un costurero, por ahora solo no intenten matarse. En su sangre corre la misma sangre de los Black, intenten conectarla y… tantear terreno.

Draco gruño con hastió en su honorable puesto en el sillón central, Bellatrix hizo algo parecido, tirada en el piso con su vestido de encajes negros esponjosos alrededor de ella luciendo como toda una niña malcriada podría lucir.

Narcissa los ignoro y enfilo hacia la salida, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar rebajándose a ser niñera de dos niños mimados.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Las sabanas estaban frescas, Harry había visto el sol siendo tirado hacia el horizonte por largas horas yaciendo sobre ellas. No tenía ánimos para seguir luchando por ahora, no había forma de escapar y tal como las horas los sucesos habían caído sobre el de manera alarmante. Un elfo pequeño y tembloroso, dejó en algún punto de la noche un plato de cena caliente en la mesa conjurada que había dejado Snape, la pequeña criatura temblorosa se inclino frente a él.

—El Lord ha ordenado que el joven amo Harry Potter tome un baño y luego cene, Dodo tiene que supervisar al joven futuro señor— Harry apretó los labios, sintiendo una desazón en su pecho. Oh, ahora él creía que concebiría todo lo que pasara por su cabeza, se dio la vuelta con hastió, si el Lord creía que Harry era una mascota a la que podía manejar con tanta facilidad estaba desacertado en ello, oyó al elfo refunfuñar—El amo señor Tom me ha dicho que usted se resistiría, así que el amo señor ha dado permiso a Dodo para obligarlo.

—¿Pero qué…?—Harry oyó un chasquido justo cuando repentinamente era jalado de la cama, se sintió tan desconcertado que pudo percatarse de que el elfo lo estaba levitando hacia el baño cuando comprobó que no podía evitar su lenta marcha hasta la puerta, la bañera ya se estaba llenando cuando fue empujado hacia ella. Las burbujas flotaban junto a él en una pequeña danza que parecía burlesca, Potter se removió en el aire refunfuñándose sobre elfos idiotas. El elfo domestico lo miro, con sus ojos de color amarillo despiertos y, con una parsimonia que parecía casi tenebrosa, chasqueo los dedos—No te atre- ¡Ahhh!

El agua tibia se desbordo de las orillas de porcelana, Harry se acurruco con la ropa empapada pegada a la piel y los lentes húmedos cayeron por el puente de su nariz pequeña. El elfo parecía saber lo que hacía, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, lo despojo de la ropa que junto con sus lentes enfilo alegremente hasta la cómoda del baño, las sales y el cepillo de baño también se levantaron de su sitio para llegar hasta Harry, la sales se agitaron, cayendo en chapoteos alegres dentro del agua, el cepillo se limito a sacar la mugre de la piel, Harry aspiro los olores del baño y se relajo, el elfo sonrió, una sonrisa parecida a la de Dobby cuando recibió un calcetín y su libertad. La pequeña criaturita tarareo alegre y con lentitud dirigió todos los accesorios de baño hacia la bañera, ellos enfilaron sobre el aire para empezar a hacer sus respectivas funciones sin ninguna ayuda más que la magia, una vez listo, el pijama fue dejado en la cómoda junto con los lentes.

—Dodo dejara su ropa aquí, señor joven señor—sonrió con alegría, sus orejas puntiagudas alzándose con diversión—Dodo estará esperándolo en la habitación señor—Harry suspiro, recargo su mejilla en la fría porcelana de la bañera ¿Cómo se suponía que escapara de allí? Nadie parecía presto a ayudarle y se veía incapacitado para utilizar sus propios medios. Cuando el agua enfrió busco la toalla, se seco y sin mirar hacia el espejo se puso el pijama y los lentes. Dodo lo esperaba con una sonrisa y la comida aun caliente sobre la cama—Que tenga una buena cena señor—la pequeña criaturita se inclino, su sonrisita picaresca fue dirigida hacia él antes de desaparecer.

La comida lucia apetitosa, Harry tenía hambre. Considero que tal vez la carne de apariencia apetitosa podría tener veneno, no, Voldemort lo necesitaba vivo. Tomo el primer bocado con lentitud, los siguientes siguieron prestos, saboreando con euforia la comida, cuando termino, bajo el peso de su estomago lleno, el sueño pareció llevárselo de nuevo a tomar una profunda siesta.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que Harry despertaba sintiendo que olvidaba algo, la calma superficial se agito cuando abrió los ojos. Esta vez no fue un elfo domestico quien le devolvió la mirada, era mujer de profundos ojos color miel y severo porte, sus mirada le recordó a McGonagall, llevaba una túnica color violeta y sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Dos chicas con uniforme estaban sumisamente ubicadas detrás de ella cargando ropa entre sus brazos delgados y una pequeña caja de lindos tallados, más allá, Harry pudo reconocer su baúl flotar tranquilamente a por su espera.

—Ha tardado en despertar—la vieja bruja dijo, ella hizo un gesto adusto hacia la criada de la derecha que le entrego la ropa sin mirarla a los ojos, Harry sentó sobre las colchas aun aturdido—Me llamo Annabell, soy su ama de llaves; a partir de ahora soy la encargada de administrar su tiempo y cumplir sus caprichos, tanto como enseñarle los protocolos. Estas dos chicas son sus criadas—ellas se inclinaron, aun sumisas colocadas en su lugar. Harry parpadeo aun sintiendo que no entendía por completo la situación cuando Annabell dejo sobre la cama el traje blanco que la criada había proporcionado—El lord nos envió para que le preparemos, le arreglaremos para la ceremonia.

— ¿Que ceremonia? —Harry logro tartamudear.

La bruja le miro con sus severos ojos color chocolate casi a punto de bufar—Para la coronación por supuesto, usted es el prometido de nuestro señor, hoy será su coronación y como futuro consorte debe estar presente para efectuar los debidos protocolos, por lo tanto mañana todo estará listo para efectuar las ceremonias nupciales.

Harry se recordó enseguida el porqué seguía allí, sus amigos estaban en peligro, así tanto como Ginny y era probable algunos más cercanos de Hogwarts. Voldemort le había prometido su libertad y protección si se accedía a casarse. "Es por ellos" se dijo, mientras la mujer de cabal silencio esperaba una respuesta concreta por su parte, tenía todo el porte de una sangre pura, en cambio las dos chicas restantes parecían sumisas, casi atemorizadas de que se les reprendiera por un paso en falso y Harry se atrevía a señalarlas como hijas de Muggle. En el brazo derecho de cada una había una marca hecha en hierro caliente, el símbolo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin

Harry alzo la vista con la garganta seca— ¿Puedo bañarme por mi mismo?—dijo, con voz rasposa—Seria incomodo que alguien más lo hiciera por mí.

La vieja bruja desdeño una mueca molesta. Pero parecía satisfecha con la cooperación del chico.

—De acuerdo, esperemos aquí y tendremos los preparativos listos para cuando regrese.

Harry asintió, bajo la mirada filosa de la bruja camino hasta el baño, aun envuelto en su pequeño capullo de aturdimiento no lograba asimilar por completo que ocurría. Lanzo las mismas sales que el elfo de la noche pasada había echado a la bañera y se hundió en el agua tibia cuando estuvo cargada hasta el borde. Para su sorpresa el cepillo de baño volvió a volar hasta él para rasparle la espalda y la esponja chapoteo alegremente para ayudarlo a tallar su cuerpo. Con el agua hasta la nariz intento, nuevamente, no caer en la desesperación. Estaba en sus manos la vida de sus amigos, tenía el privilegio de decidir y con el Lord nadie nunca tuvo opción a replica. Podría salir de esta, jaloneaba los cabellos empapados, inhalando tembloroso convencido de que encontraría una manera de salirse con la suya.

El suave chapoteo del agua sonó cuando abandono la bañera, con ropa interior limpia y una bata de baño cubriéndolo celosamente regreso a la habitación, la fría mirada del ama de llaves le recibió.

—Muy bien—ella barbullo, sin aliento pero con gracia—Esther, Vivian.—las criadas se inclinaron con respeto, su extrema sumisión parecía un chiste, ambas se adelantaron hacia Harry para quitarle la bata y dejarle en paños menores, con rapidez incorporaron el traje formal blanco y dorado, acompañado de una túnica y una capa a juego. Annabell observo con ojos meticulosos cada movimiento, sus ariscos ojos prestaron particular atención desde las botas de tacón ligero a el traje cerrado de botones de oro. La chica más bajita empujo levemente a Harry hacia el tocador, donde moldearon a duras penas su cabello para colocarle una fina aureola de plata. Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué significaba cuando la ama de llaves apareció en el reflejo del espejo para espantar de sus hombros las inexistentes volutas de polvo del impecable traje y arreglar la aureola en un ángulo distinto.

—Significa pureza—ella explico, movió su varita para perfumar el traje con cuidado —Es el símbolo de que usted pronto pertenecerá a la realeza y que será desposado cuando aun es virgen—Ella hizo señas de nuevo a una criada, la tímida muchacha se acerco con la caja en las manos, Annabell la inspecciono y con ojo crítico la abrió, una fina alianza de color negro brillante descansaba sobre el acolchonado del cofre—Y esto—ella explico, mientras el anillo era colocado en el dedo anular de Harry—Es el símbolo de su compromiso.

Harry observo el brillante anillo color cobalto resaltar en su pálida mano, con aprehensión comprobó su peso y suspiro sobre la superficie resplandeciente. En el espejo un jovencito de ropajes elegantes y un dulce rostro de mirada ingenua se reflejaba. Harry se dijo que él habría podio ser uno de aquellos personajes sobrios y hermosos que se mostraban en los cuadros de Hogwarts, pero el simple hecho de que sus ojos parecieran no tener ninguna expresión le restaba gracia a su belleza.

—Ya es hora—él suspiro. Annabell estuvo de acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, Severus entro, con su rostro pétreo sin una sola expresión, no parecía feliz de estar allí.

— Soy el encargado de escoltarlo.

Annabell asintió, choco las palmas con elegancia para retirar a las chicas que se inclinaron con respeto y enfilaron a la salida, tan calladas como siempre.

Severus se tomo el tiempo de admirar a Harry mientras Annabell se retiraba, el chico parecía decaído, pero su apariencia superficial parecía el digno consorte de un rey.

—Procura no hacer nada estúpido, mantente callado y se respetuoso cuando el lord te hable. No fijes la vista mucho en las personas, habrá caras conocidas—el dijo con voz agria.

Harry lo miro al rostro, Snape no parecía querer estar allí para entregar a Harry de aquella manera, exhibiéndolo como un trofeo de guerra sin la mayor consideración.

— ¿Donde será la coronación?— Harry pregunto, sin muchos ánimos de saber en realidad.

—En el antiguo palacio de los Reyes—Severus ofreció su brazo para Harry, él le miro con ojos molestos pero acepto resignado—Supongo que no sabes de ello, había una monarquía mucho antes del Ministerio. Decían ser predecesores de Merlín. La mejor casta de magos sangre pura jamás vistos. Te daré tres consejos, Potter. No hagas enojar al Lord, si es posible que te veas feliz, hazlo y si el lord pide algo de ti, tranquilo, no te humillara, es demasiado orgulloso como para tratar mal algo de su propiedad.

—No soy de su propiedad—Harry gruño.

—La alianza en tu mano dice otra cosa, y la conexión que ha puesto en ti. Puede controlarte desde el lugar donde en que este, estas tan unido a él que si tuvieras un cuchillo en las manos no podrías cortarle la yugular, y cuando el matrimonio esté listo, créeme, no será amor, pero sentirás tanta devoción por él como cualquiera que estuviese enamorado.—el tono duro de Snape le golpeo la esperanzas con crueldad. Severus estuvo al tanto, porque se enderezo con su porte indiferente y rostro inexpresivo. Lo guio fuera de la habitación, pasearon por los pasillos hasta llegar a un saloncito de fiesta y sin mirar atrás Severus echo polvos flu en la chimenea gritando "Royal Palace"

**-BreathOfLife-**

Fue como un borrón, un muy amargo borrón de imágenes y sensaciones agobiantes. Al salir de la chimenea entraron a otro salón, solo que más grande, adorando de cuadros sentados erguidos y orgullosos de las coronas y joyas que los engalanaban, había cortinas de seda y muebles finos con lámparas de araña decorando el techo de finos acabados a juego con la imponente chimenea de mármol.

Severus lo apresuro entre pasillos y personas desconocidas que se inclinaban con respeto y temor en sus ojos sumisos, todos parecían criados, con una marca hecha de hierro caliente en el brazo derecho. Pasillos y ventanas que mostraban jardines esplendorosos, puertas gigantes, rosales hermosos. Y a pesar de la belleza del lugar la inquietud de Harry crecía a cada segundo, oía los murmullos de los invitados zumbar cada vez más alto.

Al llegar al salón, rostros serios se presentaron ante él, diferentes dialectos le saludaban con respeto, magos y brujas de vestimentas exóticas, con vestidos victorianos y galas elegantes de época. Había pocos niños, pero eran tan o más estirados que sus padres, el lugar parecía una iglesia, una capilla integrada o algo por el estilo, estaba tan bien decorada como el resto del palacio.

—Hay tantas personas—Harry balbuceo en voz baja.

—Debe haberla—fue lo único que Severus respondió, él lo entrego sobre el altar, en una silla a la derecha del trono. Nervioso, Harry busco caras conocidas sentado en su lugar, atino a alguna, Percy estaba sentado en una de los asientos más lejanos donde se suponía estaban los trabajadores del disuelto Ministerio. Bellatrix lestrange y su esposo estaban en las primeras filas, junto con Malfoy y su madre, ambas mujeres sonreían. También había alumnos de Hogwarts, de todas las casas y edades disponibles encantados por las exquisiteces y sus privilegios, tan ajenos a lo que significaba que Tom Riddle gobernara Inglaterra.

Las trompetas sonaron.

Harry pensó que se veía ridículo ataviado con la capa y las vestimentas de la corona. Había sacerdotes de la dogma dominando la ceremonia, mientras él se mostraba callado y sumiso los magos aclamaban a su próximo rey.

Se iniciaron los juramentos, lealtad al país, lealtad al pueblo, simples protocolos que Harry ignoro por su propia salud, ojala hubiera podio gritarle, pero sus labios parecía sellados. Quiso tanto parar esa farsa. Voldemort estaba consiguiendo lo que quería y él, el gran Harry Potter, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo podía estar allí, sentado y humillado.

Se purifico la corona y se terminaron las promesas al pueblo. Riddle se veía imponente, no lo podía negar. Sus ojos rojos brillaban por la victoria y las vestimentas le resaltaban el encanto que su apariencia humana tenia.

La corona ascendió entre las manos de obispo mago, la poso en la cabeza de Tom y en ese preciso momento Thomas Riddle se convirtió en el máximo gobernante de Inglaterra.

El encargado de la ceremonia presento al nuevo gobernante, con su voz pausada hablo firme:

—He aquí al Rey Thomas, heredero de la noble casa Slytherin, sangre pura y soberano de todo lo que toque el sol de la sagrada Inglaterra.—Harry se sorprendió cuando un hombre de uniforme lo levanto de su asiento y lo llevo hasta al lado del Lord oscuro, frente a todas aquellas personas de aires pomposos y sonrisas regocijadas no supo que expresión mantener—He aquí a su prometido, Harry James Potter, próximo consorte de la sangrada corona británica.—presento el obispo, y con su voz anciana clamo.— ¡Salve el Rey!

— ¡Salve el Rey Thomas, viva la corona inglesa, viva su prometido y los herederos por porvenir!—clamaron por protocolo, las manos de Harry temblaban, se sentía sucio, se sentía asqueado y tan intranquilo. Tom le tomo la mano con una enguantada, su pétreo rostro sin sentimientos le miro fijamente.

—No tiembles— le gruño al oído. Harry asintió, pensó en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Solo ellos tres, solo el valor de sus vidas frente a algo tan insignificante como lo que vivía.

Fue en ese momento, tal vez, en el que el-niño-que-vivió comprendió que no podría escapar de aquella realidad. Nunca más, él ya era de Riddle y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

* * *

**Notas:**

Oh si, hola. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de agrado. No puedo extenderme mucho esta vez pero espero no se hayan olvidado de este pequeño fic. Si les apetece, revisen una linda pagina de Facebook que e hecho se llama I Love BottomHarry :)

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Si, pienso en la religión Católica (o algo muy parecido, no lo se) como dogma para los magos. Resulta que muchas de sus costumbres son muy parecidas a las cristianas (Bautizo por ejemplo). Hace pensar también el hecho de que J.k es Católica. Esto solo por hacer mención como complemento, nunca habrá una inclusión muy abierta hacia el tema para evitar aquellos a los que les desagrada. Sé que suena loco, pero es posible. También se debe a que no me imaginaba la coronación de otra manera que no fuera la manera cristiana. Pido perdón si a alguien le desagrado.

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**Moonclock Hanzel ( **Gracias cariño, te daría toda una carta de lo mucho que me encanto tu review, pero de nuevo mi tiempo es corto ¿Te parece si te digo todo lo maravillosa que eres por PM? xD** )**

**Sheil ( **Muchas gracias por tu review ¡He aquí el cap! xD **)**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
